Magic, Pride, and Prejudice
by fernland
Summary: Even after a star burns out, you can still see it's light. Fleur's love for me was like a star in the night sky: beautiful and gone. Thinking of her, my mind can't help but travel back in time as I hope against the odds that her light may find its way back to me...or basically AU/OOC Fleurmione meets Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Astronomy Assignment: Write about someone falling from favor. Special thanks to Thel Rome for the wonderful cover art!  
**

Hogsmead 1813

When I meet Lady Fleur Delacour, her gloved hand took mine with reproach. This immoderately cold action spoke for itself -she found my state to be most unappealing: brown eyes too bright from drinking and dancing, accompanied by an outfit not of the latest fashion.

"Will you not dance, Lady Delacour?" I asked, suspecting this celebratory Yule Ball was too provincial for such a lady as she.

"I have yet to meet a suitable dance partner, Ms. Granger." Her eyes once again moved from my shoes too my face. "It seems that you have had plenty of dancing, enough for us all surely."

"What else is a ball for?" I challenged.

Luna touched my shoulder and smiled gently before turning to address our evening's new attendee. "Lady Delacour, my cousin Hermione is a wonderful dance partner."

"I'm sure and I have no doubt that Ms. Granger can find another." She looked pointedly at me. "For I am in no mood at present."

"Well, let us give you time to get more acquainted with our dance hall -that may serve to brighten your spirits for dancing," Luna replied as she took my arm in hers, leading me away.

Lady Delacour nodded, staring at me. "Possibly so."

"I have never meet such a horrid person!" I hissed under my breath as we fled.

Luna tugged at my arm. "Oh Hermione, don't take it personally. I think she must be feeling out of sorts. This place is new to her."

"Dear cousin, you are truly too nice for this cruel world."

"The world is not so cruel! I just met a finely mannered gentleman before seeing you and Lady Delacour."

I can't help but smile in excitement. "Who, pray tell is the lucky fellow?"

"His name is Mr. Potter and he happens to be quite close with Lady Delacour," Luna answered. I sighed in frustration. "She and Mr. Potter have rented an estate not two kilometers from here. Isn't it exciting, Hermione!"

"Quite," I said, not hiding my perturbed sentiment. "Oh cousin, let's not speak of rich estate renters! Dance with me so we can forget all about them!"

"I don't need to forget, but I'll dance all the same." Luna grabbed my arm. We all but ran to enter the dance.

...

...

Late that night as Luna and I laid in bed, she spoke of the generously natured Mr. Potter. When she changed the topic to how beautiful Lady Delacour was, I rolled my eyes and nearly cursed.

I stared at my sweet cousin Luna in the candlelight, wondering how she loved with so little judgement. If only I could do so, then I wouldn't have to brood over the rudeness of the world; and maybe then less individuals would fall from my favor as Lady Fleur Delacour did that very night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to those who humored this little experiment with kind words and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Editing to follow most likely. :)**

* * *

The next morning held not the relaxed, idle conversations usually found at our breakfast table. In its place was a rush of gossip and updates. Amongst the post Yule Ball reverie, decisions of character were explicitly decided. Mr. Potter exceeded others in measurement of our regard. Lady Delacour received the opposite rating, much to the gentle protest of Luna. It was as if Luna felt warmth from all things. I smiled at my cousin and asked how she could consider a witch with a disposition resembling a cube of ice to be warmhearted.

"Hermione, I do sense that she has it in her somewhere."

"Rather like an inactive volcano? She is quite stony," Ginny chimed in.

"I think not," I responded. "A volcano can grow a forest and be quite hospitable for thousands if not millions of years."  
Ginny giggled, but Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Well, she has grown not a forest, but a certain Mr. Potter—I hear they are near inseparable," our matriarch lamented.

"Accio toast," Ginny said, turning from her mother.

"Ginerva Weasley, I will not see flying toast at our breakfast table!"

Collectively, we were reminded of Mrs. Weasley's high temper and her aspirations of proper living; both were not to be ignored. Sadly, this change of atmosphere all started when I came of age; Ms. Weasley now wanted all of us to fit into higher society—she wanted us married. Of course appropriateness always came to naught after she inevitably fell prey to Mr. Slughorn's famous purple, party punch. I suspected last night's brew was combination of a strong cheering potion and bergamot firewhiskey.

"How could using magic be improper, mum! I don't understand how rich wizards could think flying food is ill-mannered." Ginny's voice was sad, but I could see mischief rising in her like foam on butterbeer.

I do believe a wink must have passed between Ginny and her brothers, for shortly there after every item on the table was floating before us. Mr. Weasley grabbed his tea-cup smiling. That was until he met his wife's eyes.

"Boys! Do not upset your mum!" He yelled unconvincingly before looking back towards his long-suffering wife. He made to leave for his study—no doubt sensing our oncoming doom, and as expected, the rest of breakfast was quite an affair.

Soothing a put upon Mrs. Weasley took not just the gentleness of Luna, but also the disapparation of her twin sons. I deemed their absence for the best, being they have yet to perfect the appearance of sincere remorse. Finally, after many assurances that Luna and I were to go into town in search of Mr. Potter, did she calm at last.

I had planned to use the afternoon for my studies. Thankfully, noticing my dissatisfaction, Luna proposed a leisurely stroll to Hogsmead; walking was by far my favorite way to travel, a detail never lost to my dear cousin. As we readied ourselves for a bright, snowy day, a not so faint knocking could be heard on the door to Mr. Weasley's study. It seemed Ms. Weasley was not yet done with her grievances. Both Luna and I fastened our cloaks with new zeal, for an expedited exit seemed preferable to a repeat of the morning.

…

…

Our walk to town served to raise our spirits. Not that Luna's needed rising, but a bit of exercise was good for the one's disposition in general. Luna immediately spied Mr. Potter and Lady Delacour exiting the tea shop. To her pleasure, Mr. Potter noticed us immediately. I watched as he alerted Lady Delacour to our presence. She looked up and with nothing near a smile, she affixed her gaze to me.

"I do believe I see icicles coming from her eyes even at our far distance, cousin," I whispered.

"I'm sure we will see her smile today, Hermione. Shall we greet them halfway?"

"I suppose."

As we grew closer to the two figures, the width of Mr. Potter's smile was generous, as opposed to his companion.

"Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger, what a wonderful happenstance!"

"Indeed! How are you, Mr. Potter?" Luna asked.

"Very well, very well, Ms. Lovegood!"

He was absolutely beaming at Luna. Smiling, I turned my attention to his stiff friend, whose eyes had never left me. "And you Lady Delacour?" I questioned, in defiance of her continuous glare.

"I am quite well—and you, Ms. Granger on this cold day?"

"As it happens, I find the weather quite agreeable."

"Yes, I can see the color in your cheeks. How long was your journey?"

"Not long enough. I could walk for ages."

"With not a care to your garments, as it seems," she replied.

I followed her eyes to my muddy shoes and dress. Then in a flash, they were clean.

"Lady Delacour, did my appearance of a life well lived offend you?" My temper was rising to the likes of Ms. Weasley herself.

"It is I who should apologize," Mr. Potter interrupted. "You see, Lady Delacour is accustomed to assisting me with many of my shortcomings, one of them being my wardrobe." He smiled at his friend. "You see I have a tendency to dirty up. I'm sure it was just a reflex, Ms. Granger. Take no offense."

"What say you, Lady Delacour?" I asked, our eyes now locked.

"He is exactly right, Ms. Granger. Many apologies."

I nodded in acquiescence, if only for my dear Luna and the kind Mr. Potter.

"We should be going, cousin." I had done my duty of going to town and finding Mr. Potter, and being that our meeting was now strained, there was no purpose in lingering in the uncomfortable company of Lady Delacour. Knowingly, Luna agreed.

"But will you come to Netherfield soon?" Mr. Potter asked.

Luna smiled. "Of course. Send invitations at your leisure."

"That will be today! I will send them today!"

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Luna agreed.

"Good day to you both."

"And to you," I said. Then reluctantly I turned towards his companion. "Goodbye Lady Delacour."

"Goodbye, Ms. Granger," she replied. Surprisingly, her eyes moved to my checks. She smiled and I found my own lips rising at the edges. This was an unexpected turn of moods. Luna always said that smiling is contagious, but even against the mind of it's occupant? At that moment, it would seem so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading. It is very generous of you considering that **I still can't believe I'm even writing this story.****

* * *

My cousin and I quietly took our path home. Luna was of course daydreaming. Meanwhile, I was begrudgingly met with Lady Delacour's spell work with each step I took.

"Luna, my boots and dress will not soil!"

"Surely, there are worse predicaments, Hermione." She smiled. "I knew there was more to Lady Delacour –how sweet of her to charm your garments!"

"Sweetness or condescension, cousin? I am quite capable of charming my own wardrobe."

"Of course you are, but isn't it still a generous act?"

"I would like to assume so, but with her seemingly sour temperament, I am unsure," I replied, revisiting the memory of Lady Delacour's glance at my cheeks and the smile that followed.

"So it is decided!" Luna exclaimed. "She is both sweet and sour! They balance each other, do they not?"

"Considering the Yule Ball, which I remind you occurred just last night, I believe your description of the Lady's character to be far too generous."

"Or could it be that you are too sour in your judgment of her?"

"If that is the case, cousin, then all the residents of Hogsmead and its surrounding estates must also be sour in their temperament."

Luna smiled. "Well, possibly they are, Hermione."

"You'd rather assume that a whole township is suffering from mass impairment than judge Lady Delacour?"

"Of course not! But, I do believe that impressions are impressions and nothing else. Until time has exposed one's deeper qualities, we can always choose to expect the best, Hermione."

My cousin does not share her deepest feelings, but she does share her kindness. I could not counter her statement. If I did, I would be dismantling the very qualities which make her so special to me. I threaded my arm into her's and smiled. This retraction from our conversation was meant to protect Luna's well of hopefulness. For if she did not hold on to her eternal optimism, I knew not who would in her place.

...

...

"He comes tonight?" I inquired. "And only one day after the Yule Ball?"

Mrs. Weasley hadn't even the patience to wait for my undressing of outer garments before she made her proclamation.

"Tonight," Mrs. Weasley sternly repeated. "Mr. Lockhart dines with us at seven. I expect you in tidiest form, Hermione."

'Tidiest form' meant I would not be studying ancient runes in a comfortable robe or partaking in any other activity I'd rather be doing instead of dining with Gilderoy Lockhart. I huffed under my breath and retreated to my room, where Luna and I hid until his unfortunate arrival.

Granted, there are worse things than one evening with an unpleasant wizard. There are true calamities in this world and unforgivable curses, not to mention splinching and dangerous wizards in dark alleys. This I told myself to as I watched Mr. Lockhart enter with three books in his hand, no doubt his atrocious memoirs for a read aloud following dinner.

Regrettably, this was just the beginning of my woes; an even worse development came shortly thereafter when Mr. Weasley announced the arrival of Mr. Potter's owl. Luna and I were to dine with them tomorrow night! There would be no peace for me in this world I decided as I heard the news. To add lemon to my wounds, Mr. Lockhart inquired when the next ball was so he could have the first dance with me! This was after Mrs. Weasley, in a very unconcealed matter, stated that Mr. Potter surely had designs on Luna.

Luna looked at me sympathetically and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I am one and twenty and he is...Luna, I can't even tell how old he is with all the cosmetic spells he is obviously using!"

Then I felt a kick on my shin followed by a cough by Mrs. Weasley. "Mr. Lockhart," she began, "I see that you have some books with you! Will we be hearing of your adventures tonight?"

"Yes, I bookmarked quite a few fascinating stories from my travels to read. Should we retire to your sitting room?"

"Of course," she replied smiling.

I could see poor Mr. Weasley's wince from across our table which elicited a glare from his wife. I glanced at the twins, suspecting Mrs. Weasley had the boys under a silencing curse; they hadn't spoken a word all evening! Ron was chewing as usual and Ginny was sneak reading a novel under the table. By the exasperated look on Mrs. Weasley's face, I was quite sure none of our behaviors escaped her attention on this harrowing night, bolstering my fear that our shared future in Mr. Lockheart's company and beyond was sure to be bleak.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Somehow, I am back. Three day weekends and not wanting to study will do that. I hope this a pleasant read. :)**

* * *

With no exaggeration, I say that we barely survived the three hours in Mr. Lockhart's company. Slumped and withered, Luna and I returned to our room.

"How does he do it, Luna?"

"What exactly does he do, cousin?" she replied, nimbly extracting pins from her hair, a task which will take me twice as long with my curls.

"Suffocate life in every room he occupies!"

"Oh yes, that." She sighed. "I'm sorry he asked for a dance. Really, I am."

We both understood my devotion to academia could not endure Mr. Lockhart's plans, for a singular dance could lead next to an increasing number of calls on our household and so on and so forth, ending finally in an unwelcome proposal—the most dire kind.

"Won't you take comfort in our dinner plans tomorrow?" Luna asked. She was already brushing her long hair. Meanwhile, I had barely managed to find all my pins.

"I take comfort in it bringing you happiness. That is all. You know my feelings regarding Lady Delacour."

"Yes, I dare say I do," Luna replied.

By instinct, I looked up from my unruly curls and saw a hint of her fading expression. At times, my cousin's eyes gleamed with mysterious insight. But it wasn't that mysterious, not to me. This was a look Luna commonly gave when she knew what others did not. It was endearing, except when directed towards myself on a night like this one.

"I am in no mood for your divinations," I said, tossing what I hoped were the last of the pins onto the dresser. I had finally given up on my hair and began moving towards one of the many stacks of books that occupied our room. I scarcely had the energy for even one rune translation, but my stubbornness required at least a glance at something entirely independent of dinner invitations, first dances, and Lady Fleur Delacour.

"Mind your need for rest, Hermione," Luna said, climbing into bed.

I smiled at my dear cousin. "Why, when I can let reading steal my beauty sleep, thus saving me from Mr. Lockhart!"

"Yes! But you know," Luna added slyly, "There are potions for that very thing."

"It is settled then. At the next ball I will arrive with no less than 100 boils on my face!"

We smiled at each other as she sunk further into bed. Then sadly, I could not help but wonder what will become of our friendship when she leaves for marriage. The prospect of Luna's betrothal was closer than ever before with Mr. Potter on her heels. I supposed a future of losing myself in dusty tombs and long solitary walks, since I could not face any potential outcome involving Mr. Lockhart or anyone else for that matter.

…

…

Looking in the mirror the following morning, I applauded my decision for a casual, singular plait. I had already chosen the outfit I loved best for walking. Pliable leather shoes along with wool stockings under a simple garment allowed for hours of pleasant strolling. I packed as many books of interest as I could. The unpleasant weight of my studies reminded me of how much more I needed to learn and that I haven't even the time to charm my rucksack! But today would be different: I was to have a day to myself!

Luna, compassionate as ever and understanding my need to defy convention, occupied Mrs. Weasley as I snuck out. Our plan to meet later at Netherfield allowed for the near impossible—a full afternoon without social obligations.

Ecstatic, I took the meandering path to the first of many places I would be visiting. For hours I read, then walked, and then read again. Finally by late afternoon the mental rejuvenation I was craving settled into me, along with a pleasant need of sleep. Transfiguring a book into a pillow, I leaned into a large oak tree and closed my eyes.

When I awoke, it was to my name. My eyes blinked rapidly in the new disquiet of being jarred awake. I wiped them and when the fog of slumber dissipated, shock came there after. I was faced with the sitting figure of Lady Delacour!

"Ms. Granger," she repeated.

But I could not answer. Her surprise proximity was too close for any ease of language. Lady Delacour looked put off at my silence, though a wisp of a smile appeared on her face. Not knowing why, I remembered it being similar to the one she gave at the end of our last encounter.

"Have I given you a fright? Your face looks as if you've awoken to a dementor."

"No, nothing of the sort," I proclaimed quickly, thankful to have my voice again. "It is just—just very unexpected to find you here, Lady Delacour."

The sheer strangeness of the whole scene came to me. Lady Delacour was sitting on a small blanket; based on its color and texture I gathered that it was transfigured from moss. Why would she do such a thing? I remembered that I had walked to the Netherfield estate, where I chose a tree to rest upon out of sight from the mansion. Never could I anticipate waking up to her next to me, sitting all too gracefully I might add.

Lady Delacour stood up, silent. I waited, watching her rise. And when her accented voice finally replied, it held the cold, proper tone I was more accustomed to in her presence.

"I do live on this property, so is it that unexpected to find me here?" She glared down at my state. "I did not start my day anticipating the need to wake my dinner guest from sleeping on the ground."

My cheeks burned at her admonishment. "No, of course not. I am sorry for offending you. I am truly embarrassed to be found in this state—I intended on just a short nap."

"You must have needed a longer one," she replied, beginning to take her leave. Not a few steps away she added without turning back, "You will find in our entryway a mirror. It may help with extracting the bark from your hair."

I touched the top of my head, and sighed. Indeed there were pieces of bark there. Attempting to shake them out, my eyes fell on the transfigured blanket Lady Delacour left. This afternoon had not been what I expected, but when was it ever?


	5. Chapter 5

**Pardon the brevity of this chapter. Unfortunately my attention span has a will of its own. **

One never anticipates being regarded while in slumber. My habitual and satisfying practice of sleeping in nature was up until this day void of societal stresses—emphatically so! Mercifully, as I walked towards the entrance of Netherfield, my cousin intercepted me.

"Luna, I am truly sorry! I hope my blunder will in no way hurt your chance at a proper attach—" I took in my surroundings and found I was too flustered to finish my words. Luna smiled knowingly.

"I'm not worried. Come then, let me look at you." She began to peer over my head. "Lady Delacour said you might require some assistance."

I waved her away, sighing. "Oh leave off! I've cleaned up already." The idea of Lady Delacour having any opinions of my state was truly intolerable to me. Rolling my eyes, I added, "Regrettably so."

"Regrettably? Whatever do you mean?"

"'Regrettably' meaning I'd rather be captured by wood nymphs than—"

I dared not complete my thoughts. I paused instead, for a footman had announced his arrival with a small throat clearing, hindering any further expression of my longing to be swept away by woodland creatures. Within seconds I was indebted, thankful for the falsely unassuming cough which stopped our conversation in the nick of time! Our dinner hosts were suddenly upon us!

Lady Delacour was as expected, stoic in her self-importance. Thankfully, in seemingly permanent contrast to her, Mr. Potter was barely containing the glee within his small frame.

"Hello, Ms. Granger! I heard you were enjoying the grounds. Don't you just love the nature here at Netherfield?"

"I do, Mr. Potter. I really do," I replied, sincerely agreeing.

"You are welcome anytime. Isn't she Fleur?"

"Of course," Lady Delacour replied.

I was pleased by Mr. Potter's words and by his casual use of Lady Delacour's name, in company no less. I can't imagine society such as theirs ever relaxing, but Mr. Potter seemed quite at liberty, which made me cheerful. Additionally, Lady Delacour's curtness was of such little surprise that I found myself barely moved by it, least of all with anger. I chanced another look into her eyes, and she met my gaze with the likeness of tumbled stone. I did not break our glance. Instead a grin escaped me and I was pleased to note that if there was some infinitesimal expression shift in her demeanor due to my smile, my new immunity to her airs prevented me from caring.

As we were led through the entrance hall, we passed the mirror that Lady Delacour spoke of during our strained encounter. I decidedly took no outward notice of it. Luna linked our arms. She knew not of my new invulnerability to Lady Delacour and meant to give me comfort.

For as immodest as Netherfield was, our walk to the dining room was short. They seated us with Luna to my left, Mr. Potter across from her and Lady Delacour across from myself. I smiled at the sight Mr. Potter's warm, green eyes looking at my cousin and then tapped sweet Luna's hand, giving her reassurance of my state. I would survive this dinner and maybe even enjoy it, regardless of whether or not Lady Delacour decided to thaw her disposition.


	6. Chapter 6

Much to my surprise, dinner at Netherfield was a delicious journey of tastes ranging from India to the Americas! Apparently, Mr. Potter and Lady Delacour have quite adventurous palates. This was likely the sad reason my dear cousin went from the happiest of women to the most frightfully sick!

During dessert a newly formed rash on Luna quickly expanded from her neck to her arms. Mr. Potter called his chef to our table. I watched as she wrung a towel between her nervous hands. The woman shook her head in dismay.

"It must have been the Yucca."

"Excuse me," I replied, having never heard of such an inane vegetable.

"It must have been the Yucca, Mr. Potter," she repeated.

"Yes, alright." He looked from his distraught chef to Lady Delacour. "Fleur, could we use a bezoar stone?"

I watched Luna's hives grow fiercer. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter, but that is for poison. My cousin is having a severe allergic reaction."

"But does not an allergen act like a poison would?" Lady Delacour replied.

I acquiesced. "Let us hope so."

Lady Delacour and I took Luna to the closest adjoining room with a bed while Mr. Potter summoned the stone. Watching him administer the bezoar, I not so silently cursed my insular, unhelpful obsession with Runes. I might have felt a hand on my shoulder, but in my upset state, I could barely register other presences. The fear of losing of my cousin created an unimaginable and inconsolable pain within.

"It's working, Ms. Granger. Worry not," Mr. Potter exclaimed as we watched the bright red of Luna's rash fade to an angry pink.

At that moment, a pop occurred. To my relief, the sight of our very own Hogsmead healer Madame Pomfrey followed. She performed her exam and efficiently administered Luna's medicine.

"Ms. Lovegood will be fine, but she needs her rest. I gave her a sleeping drought," Madame Pomfrey said before explaining the various potions to be administered over the next 3 days.

Mr. Potter looked to my cousin with a relieved smile.

"She can stay as long as she needs, Madame Pomfrey."

"Is travel ill-advised?" I asked.

"It never adds to healing. I recommend not," she advised.

I said my goodbye to the healer and I returned to my sleeping cousin's side.

"I must stay with her," I declared, taking hold of Luna's hand. Then attempting poise, I continued more softly. "I will administer her medicine."

"Of course."

It was a cool voice. I had forgotten she was in the room. I raised my eyes to Lady Delacour's and finally recollected her touch as we stood together earlier. An unmistakable blush crept up my cheeks as we looked on each other.

"I will see to your accommodations myself, Ms. Granger."

I, having no reasonable reply, stared at Lady Delacour and she stared back. Thank Merlin Mr. Potter stepped in.

"Wonderful, Fleur, and I will send an owl to the Weasley's."

"Thank you both," I said most sincerely when I finally found words. "She is the most important person to me in all the world. I am in your debt."

"It is I who is in your debt," Mr. Potter replied. "Please forgive me for causing your cousin pain."

"You are forgiven."

And so began my unceremonious stay at Netherfield estate.


	7. Chapter 7

When Luna awoke, her sleepy eyes met mine and the world was righted. Then suddenly her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rising to put a hand on her forehead.

"I could ask the same. What happened to you, Hermione?"

I took note of my state and laughed heartily. "It seems your ill health has left me quite disheveled."

"It's morning now! Did you sleep at all?" she chided.

"Well, I dozed here and there. I knew there was no danger, but I couldn't leave you."

Luna took my hand. "I understand, but I wish you wouldn't worry so."

"I'm sure it will please you to know that I have finished worrying!"

"Good! Have you seen Mr. Potter and Lady Delacour this morning?" Luna asked brightly.

I recalled warm breath moving along my cheek while delicate fingers covered me with a blanket. "No, I haven't seen them yet this morning."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "You are blushing, cousin."

"I am surely not! I have just found myself suddenly too warmed by this blanket!"

I stood and quickly folded the offending object over my chair. Lady Delacour showed surprising character last night. Apparently, it was more disquieting than not, but that was no reason to dwell on the subject!

"You must be hungry, Luna. I will send for breakfast and return shortly."

I retreated quicker than a chocolate frog leaps. Sadly, it only led me to my doom faster, for I was not in the hall more than a few steps before I saw the one person I wanted to avoid.

"Ms. Granger, is there something you need?"

She was a picture of grace. I looked down at my rumpled garments. "Could you send for Luna's breakfast and could I? Is there a..."

"Would you like me to show you to your room so you may freshen up?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Lady Delacour walked me to my quarters, which thankfully was not far from Luna's room. When we arrived, I immediately saw a familiar suitcase.

"I took the liberty and sent for some necessities."

"Thank you, Lady Delacour. I am astounded."

She turned away and when she next looked at me, her demeanor held her all too familiar icy countenance. "Good day, Ms. Granger."

"I didn't mean to..."

She was already moving down the hall. I sat on my bed, flustered and embarrassed. Wretchedly, that wasn't to be the end of my humiliating spiral. Believe it or not, my gaze fell on a bookshelf filled with my very own ancient rune books! With flaming cheeks, I remembered mentioning my love for runes at dinner. I knew not how all of this could possibly be happening, so I did the one thing I knew I could do to circumvent it temporarily—I slept.

When I woke, my first thought was of visiting Luna. That was before I heard Mrs. Weasley's shrill, untimely voice down the hall exclaiming at Luna's luck. Luck! To be poisoned by yucca! I threw off the covers and dressed in haste, all the while praying no one else heard this shallow, yet strangely motherly rant. No doubt Mrs. Weasley felt this stay at Netherfield was opportune for Luna. I couldn't disagree, but these indelicate words would surely not convey Luna's innocent intentions towards Mr. Potter. I raced in hopes of introducing temperance in enough time to counter Mrs. Weasley's lack of restraint. These hopes were dashed when I was met with a very dour Lady Delacour.

"Greetings, Lady Delacour."

"Hello, Ms. Granger," she replied stiffly.

My intention then was to give thanks for her unexpected kindness, but once again I wasn't quick enough. Lady Delacour walked away! Confounded and frustrated, I finally entered the fray of Luna's room where I was met with the twins, Ginny, and the very excited Mrs. Weasley. I found my cousin's eyes and she looked upon me with the brightest of smiles. We shared sly winks and I knew all would be well.

— —

**Hi you. Thanks for reading. Eek...Who's going to be Mr. Wickham?**


End file.
